deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Consumer
Consumers are Necromorphs born in the Corruption, but can move freely unlike a Guardian. Description '''Consumers '''are humans that have been absorbed by and released from the Corruption. The host of the body can be alive or dead and makes no difference in the behavior of it. Consumers are not formed automatically, but over a period of time. However, it does not take as long to form as that of a Guardian. Once the Corruption has time to absorb its host, it works its way into the host's body and begins to take over the brain and other vital systems. If the host is alive, it takes the Corruption longer to obtain complete control as it tries to keep the body and its systems intact as to give off the appearance of still being alive. If the host is dead, the Consumer will most likely not have a voice other than incoherent sounds. Consumers look like normal humans but have a faint discoloration to their skin. This discoloration is often a shade of yellow, green, red, or black and the color depends on the state of the body and how much of the Corruption is inside of them. Consumers will often have a "thousand-yard stare" to their eyes which shows no emotion or interest in anything. More often than not, the Consumer's will keep the hair of the host as the preferred method of entry is directly through the head. This will give the host's hair a bloody, matted look to it. However, if the host has too little or no hair the Corruption will enter through the mouth. This will often result in the loss of teeth and/or the tongue, making speech difficult or even impossible. Consumers do not have a complete understanding of its host until it has been in control for 56 hours. This means that until this time is reached, the Consumer will not have mastery of its host's body. This results in, but is not limited to, a limp while walking, poor balance, slurred speech or a stutter, inability or trouble running, inability or trouble grabbing or operating things, little to no memory access, and inability or trouble to comprehend voices or words. As time goes on the Consumer gains more control over the host and is able to complete more complex tasks. After the 56 hours have passed, the Consumer is in complete control of the host but may still not have full access to the host's memories. If this happens the Consumer may never have access to the host's memory in its entirety. Attacks Phsyical Attacks Consumers can attack in a variety of ways, becoming more lethal as they gain more control over the host. The most basic of the Consumer's attacks is a simple melee strike such as a punch, push, kick, or bite. However, it is uncommon for a Consumer to bite as they have a tongue like that of a Guardian. However, a Consumer's is much shorter and is concealed in the throat. The lethality of a Consumer soley depends on its host and its memories. A host that has knowledge of some form of martial art or weapons is more deadly than that of a host who only has a basic idea of how to fight and use a weapon. Thus it makes it harder for the Corruption to acquire a "perfect" host, as it does not know what memories the host will have until it obtains full control. After gaining full control of its host, a Consumer becomes extremely lethal. Regardless of whether or not the host has knowledge or weapons or combat skills, like in that of a soldier, it will be able to operate weapons with a basic idea of how to use them. In this sense they are almost like a Divider's head, as they take over the host body. Non-Physical Attacks Although being under physical attacks, guns and other firing weapons are non-physical attacks. However, some Consumers will have hosts with memories of how to operate certain systems. This gives some Consumers the ability to turn off things such as communications, life support, gravity, ship defenses, lighting, and other systems that give humans a slightly larger chance at surviving a Necromorph outbreak. Appearance Dead Space: Break-Fast: Mined to Hell Trivia *It is possible, but very rare for the Corruption to enter the host through the eyes or nose. This only occurs when the host's mouth is, for whatever reason, inaccessible thus making it impossible to get through to the brain. *The reason the Corruption tries to enter its host in a hard-to-notice way is because it wants to give off the impression of still being human. Thus giving it a chance to get closer to its victim before being noticed. *Despite looking human, a Consumer will still reek of death and decay. However, this may be hard to notice as it is unlikely for a human or a Consumer to be in a place that is free of Necromorph infestation or other dead lifeforms. *Isaac Clarke is a candidate for a "perfect" host and is sought after by some Unitologists for this reason alone. *If the host body is missing certain parts of the brain, it makes it harder for the Consumer to gain full motor controls and speech skills. *This form of Necromorph is caused by the Corruption acting like a cordyceps. Category:Squattop's Necromorphs Category:Squattop Category:Necromorphs